<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Golden by stateofevans</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22973827">Golden</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/stateofevans/pseuds/stateofevans'>stateofevans</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fine Line -Stevebucky [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Fine Line - Harry Styles (Album), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:13:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>790</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22973827</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/stateofevans/pseuds/stateofevans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>you're so golden</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fine Line -Stevebucky [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650961</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Golden</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Brown my skin just right</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You’re so Golden</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>If you told Bucky Barnes that he’d find the love of his life at the age of seven, he wouldn’t believe you, but that’s just what he did. The scrawny little boy getting beat up on the back basketball courts, turned out to be Bucky’s first and best friend in Brooklyn. Today, they were more than friends, living together basking in each others love for the other. They stayed together throughout high school and halfway through college, they got their Brooklyn brownstone, with the help of their parents, and they’re the happiest they’ve been. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky walked into the kitchen, seeing his boyfriend frying some bacon, the scrambled eggs already made and being kept warm in the toaster oven. Bucky leaned against the doorway, arms crossed, smiling as his boyfriend hummed under his breath. The brunette walked over to the taller, but somehow smaller blonde, wrapping his arms around his waist, Bucky’s chest finding its place against Steve’s back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Morning, Stevie.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi, Buck. You came home really dissociated last night. I didn’t like it.” Bucky sighed, kissing Steve’s neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Couldn’t we just enjoy breakfast before you lecture me on my job.” Bucky was a drag racer. He knew that it was not only illegal, but it was also dangerous. Most of the men were unaccepted towards Bucky since he was openly gay. Most of the races he won, he was beat up almost as soon as he climbed out of his car. No one dared to interfere, knowing most contestants of the races carry some kind of weapon on them. “Besides, you should see the other guy.” It was true. Bucky pulled his knife out on the group of men before they could really damage Bucky. “They got it worse.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Buck, you terrify me sometimes. You’re so open with everything, don’t you just want to relax for a little bit and know you’re actually safe?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eh, that’s more your style. I live on the edge. You know this about us, Stevie. I’m living on the dark side, you’re the sun. You pull me back into the light. You’re golden, Stevie, never forget that. You’re the sun that browns my skin.” Steve smiled, turning off the stove and and turning in Bucky’s arms so that they were facing each other. “I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you so much more.” Bucky smiled, leaning in to kiss Steve.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not possible, Stevie.” Bucky pulled Steve’s hands and led him back to their bedroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky woke up first. Steve was still fast asleep his head on his pillow, the sunlight shining through his golden hair. The sun was in Bucky’s eyes, but the brunette just stared at his lover still asleep on the other end of the bed. He watched as Steve moved closer to Bucky, the sun still shining on Steve’s hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In this light, his hair was </span>
  <em>
    <span>gold</span>
  </em>
  <span>. His hair is always so blonde, but with sunlight streaming through, it’s even more noticeable to Bucky. Steve was Bucky’s sun, no matter what kind of day that Bucky was having, Steve was there, pulling Bucky towards him and the blue skies he always seemed to have. Bucky was more of the night, dark, mysteriously terrifying, and never really knowing when he’d be at his best. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky knew sometimes he terrified Steve. Bucky was cold and never really open to anyone, sometimes even keeping things from Steve. Bucky wished he could be more like Steve, open and accepting of everyone, but Bucky’s been hurt and betrayed by so many people in his life that he was a closed book. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can hear you thinking.” Bucky looked back to Steve, seeing now that the blonde was awake and watching Bucky. “You’ve got the worrying look on, so stop looking and pay attention to me.” Steve wrapped his arms around Bucky’s shoulders, pulling him back towards the bed. </span>
</p><p><span>“Don’t worry, just thinking about you, Sun.”</span><span><br/></span> <span>“Hm? What about me?”</span></p><p>
  <span>“How you’re my sun and we’re polar opposites.” Steve kissed Bucky’s neck lovingly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know what they say, ‘opposites attract.’ Never really believed that until you came along, and then I understood it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You bring me back to the light, Sun.” Steve frowned, confused. “I’m always so closed and never showing anything. You make it easy to be myself.” Steve smiled, kissing Bucky’s exposed collar bone. “You’re so golden, Baby, so so golden.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m terrified of you sometimes. You’re so good, too good for this world, and you don’t see it now, but when you do, you’ll see just how good you are for me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never, Sweets, never. Always so golden for me.” Steve smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Always will be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My golden boy.” Bucky kissed Steve, pushing him back down. “You’re so golden.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>